London Rain
by syrupjunkie
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. My first E&T mushy story. I think it's really sappy, but please read and tell me how I did.


Author's Notes:  This is my first and probably last song-fic, and my first attempt at a wholly Eriol-Tomoyo centric romance.  Who knew writing mush would be this hard, but I think it's not too bad.  Tell me if it's good please?  The song "London Rain" is by Heather Nova and I thought the lyrics just fit E x T to a erm…T?  See you in the end notes. 

Disclaimer:  Eriol and Tomoyo are the creations of CLAMP.  "London Rain" doesn't belong to me either, it's owned by Heather Nova.

London Rain **I'm coming home to you**

**_I'm alive.  I'm a mess_**

**_I can't wait to get home to you_**

**_To get warm and undressed_**

The key slid into the lock noiselessly, the hinges well oiled and opening smoothly.  Light entered the dark flat, a yellow square on the hardwood floor.  The door shut quickly, the room again bathed in darkness.  She shook her umbrella, the raindrops crashing onto the dusty floor, a puddle of brackish water in the hall. Hanging up her hat and damp coat, she peeled off the layers of wool and cotton, finding her way in the night toward the bathroom.

She paused half-heartedly in front of the mirror, the streetlights casting an artificial glow about her skin.  She noted the change in her, her skin a colorless white, her eyes circled by dark bags, her hair matted with sweat and dirt.  She wanted to gasp at her own reflection, the buildup of a year's worth of exhaustion, but her throat still ached, the reminder of her burnout.  The water fell in cascades from the nozzle, steam gradually taking her image away, veiled by a vaporous film.  She sighed as she walked under the warm water, the impurities sliding off her slick skin, the perfume of shampoo working its way into her senses.  Rubbing her face with the caressing sprays of water, she cast her mind back to the chaotic frenzy of past years, the separations, each new city, each new crowd.

*Flashback (2 years ago)*

"Daidouji Tomoyo, meet Mirahito Nami.  She's interested in promoting your singing ability; isn't that great?"

"Hai; that's wonderful.  I am honored Mirahito-san for your confidence in my abilities."

"Nonsense.  You have the most amazing voice. I can tell you will have a bright future."

*End Flashback*

            Tomoyo leaned herself onto the shower wall, the warm water drifting over her, her muscles sagging, her mind pleasantly letting all the deadlines, contracts and schedules flow away from her, swirling with the soap bubbles around the drain before passing away from view into the oblivion of a maze of pipes.

*Flashback (1 years, 6 months ago)*

"Take this Tomoyo."  Tomoyo looked up confused, the key dangling before her like a promise, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"What is it for?"

Eriol fastened his cobalt gaze on her, taking her slender hand and wrapping her fingers around the key.  "This is my flat, my home, our home.  Anytime you feel exhausted, tired, stressed, find your way home and I will be there waiting."

The tears slipped mournfully down her face.  "But six months?  It's too long to bear being away from you."

"I wish I could come with you, but I have my own work to attend to."  He brought her face close to his own, touching her supple lips.  "I'll be with you always; just call and I'll be on the first flight to anywhere."

Tomoyo wiped her face, smiling at the bittersweet moment.  "I love you, and that will keep me going.  Don't worry though…"  She smirked.  "I'll send lots of videos."  She parted ways with Eriol hesitantly, being pulled toward the boarding gate, each step taking her farther away.  She looked back with a final smile, pressing a hand over her heart before disappearing into the cabin of the plane.

Eriol stood, a hand pressed to the glass of the window, the plane gaining speed down the runaway becoming faster and farther.  "Take care, my love."

*End Flashback*

**_There've been changes beyond my dreams_**

**_Everybody wants me to sing_**

**_There've been changes beyond my grasp_**

**_Things I'm sinking in_**

            Tomoyo took the bathrobe off the hook, wrapping the soft cotton around her body and padding off to the bedroom.  The room spread out before her, small yet cozy a virtual shrine to her life, photos everywhere:  her mother, the day Sakura married Syaoran, the last time she saw Eriol.

*Flashback (1 year ago)*

"It's not fair!"

"I know, but I have to go tonight.  This deal's very important."  Eriol sighed heavily, the fates being exceptionally cruel tonight.

"But I've just gotten back yesterday, and you're leaving tonight?"  Tomoyo hugged Eriol tight as if her slender form could hold him close to her for eternity.

"I'll be back in a week though, we'll have some time together then."  

"No, we won't.  My next tour stars in four days.  Four days!  Why can't we ever be home at the same time!"  Tomoyo's anger flared up, pushing herself away from Eriol.  "Please go now Eriol, before I change my mind."

"Tomoyo…"  Eriol's voice dropped down to a reassuring whisper.  Taking her shoulders he looked down at her giving her a tender smile.  "I promise, the next time we meet; it will last much longer."

"How can you promise me that?"  The tears had broken through her angry barrier, her eyes drowning in the salty liquid.  "It's just not fair."

He smiled in thought.  "Get the camera."  

She quietly obeyed bring her camera into the hall, a question on her lips.  "Why the camera?"

"Because we will take a picture, and any time you want to see me, you can look at it and know just how much I love and miss you."  Eriol took the camera from Tomoyo's hands setting the timer and flash, hurrying back to stand by Tomoyo's side.

The flash looked just like the awakened headlights of the taxi coming to take Eriol away.  Tomoyo looked down from the balcony as Eriol's figure walked up to the parked cab; she stirred at an idea.  She quickly ran into the living room, grabbing a flower from the vase and hurried back to the terrace.

Eriol looked up as Tomoyo yelled for him.  Drifting down to his feet was a yellow iris, in full bloom, a sweet smell lacing its silky petals.  He looked up with a smile at a waving Tomoyo.

"Until we meet again my love."

*End Flashback*

**_So keep me in your bed all day_**

**_Nothing heals me like you do_**

            Tomoyo flung back the cool sheets, laying on the soft mattress, her palms placed flat on the bed as if she could still feel the heat from his body.  Her damp hair settled, the long violet-gray strands covering the soft skin of her neck and shoulder.  How many times had she been like this in foreign hotel rooms, pretending she was in London? In this apartment? On this bed?

*Flashback (3 months ago)*

Tomoyo was face down on the bed, her exhausted body sore and tired, but which paled in comparison to her pained throat.  She reached absent-mindedly to her bed table, taking the framed photo in her hand.  It was a reminder of the last time she had felt Eriol's touch; she stood in the photo streaked with tears while Eriol had on a wide grin, his arm around her shoulder.  "I miss you Eriol."  Her voice was even more hoarse than she had remembered from after the concert.

"Ms. Daidouji?  I have your water if you want it."

Tomoyo looked plaintively at her assistant, pointing to her throat.  The assistant seemed to understand putting the water on the coffee table and leaving the room.  Instead of reaching for the glass, Tomoyo immediately opened the back of the picture frame, a folded note lodged in the space.  The last letter from Eriol dated a week ago.  She read every word hearing his voice whispering into her ear.

_            Dearest Tomoyo,_

How is the tour going?  I can't believe you actually did that in Paris; I hope you weren't arrested.  I'm currently on a trip to Canada; it's frightfully cold there, but nothing compared to Stockholm, ne?  I'm counting the days before I see your beautiful face again; the calendar in the hall is all red and marked up.  Why is time so slow?  I think I'll have to stop here, the bus just arrived.  Remember I love you; you're the most important person in my life.  Good luck on the rest of the tour.  There'll be another letter waiting for you in Berlin.

_                                                                                    Yours forever,_

_                                                                                    Eriol_

            Tomoyo pressed the note to her lips placing a kiss onto the paper.  She watched the lit cityscape dance outside her window, the world bathed in moonlight and under the watchful eyes of millions of stars.  Somewhere, Eriol was thinking of her.  She closed her eyes, lips curved in a smile.

*End Flashback*

**_And when somebody knows you well_**

**_Well, there's no comfort like that_**

**_And when somebody needs you_**

**_Well, there's no drug like that_**

            Tomoyo sat up on the bed, feeling the cold finally seeping into her body.  She hurried to the kitchen opening the first cabinet she spotted.  There stood on the middle shelf was a small jar; opening it she found a little note.

            _I knew you'd need this.  You can thank me later._

            She smiled as she mixed the hot chocolate, the warmth of the liquid invading her body from inside out.  He remembered; he always remembered.

*Flashback (2 months ago)*

            Tomoyo stared incredulously at a massive bouquet placed on her hotel coffee table:  yellow irises, deep blood roses, violets.  She knew who sent these immediately as she picked up the small card.

            _You didn't think I'd forget our anniversary did you?  Almost home; I can almost feel you.  Until we meet again my love."_

Tomoyo smiled at his parting words, the exact same thing she had yelled when he left.  She picked out one specific iris, dried and brittle but still beautiful and fragrant.  He had kept it.  Tucking it into her hair she echoed her words again.  "Until we meet again my love." 

*End Flashback*

            Finishing her drink, she swept her gaze across the flat, papers strewn about, the ground dusty and streaked with mud, dishes piled high in the sink, clothes laying crumpled on the backs of chairs, on the couch.  She shook her head in exasperation.  "Pig."  She kneeled, opening a cabinet, taking out various bottles and a bucket.  "What would you do without me?"  She took a rag from the sink and carefully started to wipe the kitchen, moving from counter to table to floor.  She sighed looking at the floor, a collection of dirt; taking a mop she started to mop away a year's worth of laziness.  She continued cleaning into the living room; she would have to get used to this sooner or later.

*Flashback (1 week ago)*

"Mirahito-san?"  Tomoyo twisted the phone cord around her finger, trying to find the courage to complete her task.

"Hai, Tomoyo?  Are you okay, you sound different."

Tomoyo touched her throat registering the discomfort bordering on pain.  "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"  Mirahito's voice sounded interested and concerned bolstering Tomoyo's courage.

"You see…I know my break is coming up after this last show, and I'm really looking forward to it, but…"  Tomoyo inhaled deeply, her voice coming out with tentative words. "But I feel that my voice is suffering; I can barely make it through concerts anymore."

"Really?  That's very serious Tomoyo.  Have you seen a doctor?"

"H-Hai; he said…that I should rest it for a while and…I was hoping that meant I could stay home for longer than my break."

"Of course, we can't strain your voice; take six months off.  I'll postpone your next record and push concert dates back a little."

"Uhh…that's what I wanted to explain; I'd rather have…a year off."  Tomoyo held the phone away from her ear in case there was screaming.

Instead she heard light chuckling.  "Quality time at home with your boyfriend, ne?  I understand Tomoyo; you have your life to live, a year it is."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mirahito-san.  I really appreciate this."

"Consider it nothing; just rest your voice and have fun."  The sternness in her voice returned a little.  "But be ready to work again, we can't have the world forgetting Tomoyo Daidouji, can we?"  She laughed a little.  "Enjoy the break Tomoyo; sayonara."

"Sayonara."  Tomoyo hung up the phone, her finger tingling with expectation.  Falling back onto the bed she wondered how he'd react to her news.

*End Flashback*

**_So keep me in your bed all day_**

**_Nothing heals me like you do_**

****

**_And when I'm home, curled in your arms_**

**_And I'm safe again_**

**_I'll close my eyes and sleep_**

**_To the sound of London Rain_**

            A dark figure shook the rain from his coat, water dripping from his hair; he took notice of a coat and hat besides his on the rack.  He smiled broadly, warmth seeping upwards from the pit of his stomach.  He crossed the room quickly, lightly, soundlessly, a dark silhouette against the glow of London.

            Eriol reached the door, the cool knob against his palm; he opened it a crack, watching a huddled mass under the covers, eyelids sealed shut.  The rain streamed against the window, the lights refracted and dancing on her cream skin.  He stood braced in the doorway admiring the sight denied him for over a year.  He shook out of his staring and nearly jumped in surprise when he heard her melodic voice call out to him. A 'you're finally home' floating to his ears, violet eyes parted, gazing loving at him.  "And you're awake; you should be resting."

She blinked at his gentle scolding, her arms lifting out of the sheets, beckoning him forward.  Feeling the warmth of his skin in her hands, she sighed blissfully.  "I've missed you."

"As have I."  He captured her lips with his own, both forcing all the loneliness over their prolonged separation out of mind.  They pressed together more intently, tasting each other's lips as if each other were water on a summer day.  Finally, he broke the kiss and stretched down at her side, feeling her slender body press against him, something so distantly familiar.

"Eriol?"  

"Yes?"

"I have some good news."

"Oh? What is it?"  He quirked and eyebrow; her voice sounded impossibly happy despite her tired drawl.

"My break's been extended; I'm going to be here for a year."

"A year?"  She felt his arms tighten around her, his heartbeat quickening.  "Then it works out all for the better."

"Hmm?"  Tomoyo tilted her head upward trying to watch his expression; she felt a sharp shock, something metallic and cold brushing her.  She looked down intently at her hand, something tightening around her finger, a small glimmer in the dark.  "Eriol?"

He brought his head low to her ear, talking in a low soothing voice.  "We've been avoiding this for so long, with work, with your career.  I think it's time we finally deal with this."

Tomoyo settled deeper into Eriol's chest, closing her eyes, hands in his, pressed to her chest.  "I think you're right.  I love you Eriol."  

"Always."  Breathing became more regular, the rhythmic beating of a downpour against the window, drifting into sleep.

**_So keep me in your bed all day_**

**_Nothing heals me like you do_**

****

Tomoyo awoke to the sound of driving rain, and light breathing.  She looked to the window, the pane streaked with water, the sky overcast.  She put her head back down on Eriol's chest, his breathing still regular, his lids closed, mouth slightly open.  She brought her hand to her face, the golden band and single diamond staring back at her, a bond that would never be broken no matter how far away they were from each other.  She wound her arms around Eriol again, her mind lulled by the torrents of rain, feeling the comforting heat from her fiancé's body.  She whispered, her throat already no longer in discomfort.  "Always."

****

**_Nothing falls like London Rain_**

**_Nothing heals me like you do_**

**_Nothing falls like London Rain_**

Nothing heals me like you do 

___________________________________

Author's Note:  How was it?  Good? Bad? Did it live up to my pen name (syrupjunkie)?  Review and tell me.  By the way, London Rain is a great song by Heather Nova, go search the Internet and listen to a bit of it.  No, I don't get paid to write that.  =)


End file.
